Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu
The Sumimura and Yukimura families use the Hazama-Ryu Kekkai Technique (間流結界術,'' Hazama-Ryū Kekkai Jutsu'') when they are faced with Ayakashi (demons) in order to create Kekkai. It is said by Shigemori Sumimura that this technique integrates utility and effectiveness of Kekkai abilities. The Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu is used exclusively by the Kekkaishi of Karasumori. Elements of The Technique Kekkai Fundamentals * Hōi (方囲'', Engulf''): Designates a target for the Kekkai. * Jōso (定礎'', Cornerstone''): Determines where to create the Kekkai. * Ketsu (結'', Bind''): Creates and activates the Kekkai. * Kai (解'', Release''): Dispels the Kekkai without injuring the target trapped inside. * Metsu (滅'', Destroy''): Collapses a Kekkai, destroying what is trapped inside. * Tenketsu (天穴'', Heavenly Hole''): Opens a portal to another world and sends the shards of the enemy through to prevent regeneration. This technique requires using a shakujo, a Buddhist ringed staff, to perform it. High-Level Techniques * [[Sekkai|'Sekkai']] (切界,'' Untimely Interference''): A technique used to destroy foreign Kekkai. Tokine attempts to use this to dispel Yoshimori's Kekkai in Kokuboro but could not because his Kekkai was too strong.Kekkashi anime, Episode 50 *'Shuufuku' (修復術'', Restoration Technique''): Restoration art, repairs an object. Can be used in conjunction with Shikigami to repair numerous objects simultaneously. Expert-Level Techniques *'Zekkai' (絶界'', Absolute Boundary''): A technique that creates a unique Kekkai which surrounds the user; it allows the user to either repel an attack or harm an enemy. It appears as a black aura that varies in form depending on the skill of the user. Because it is created by the domination of negative feelings, it is recommended that it should not be used excessively. *'Musou' (無想'', Thoughtless''): A state of mind where the user is not influenced by any force, it increases speed, power, and effectiveness of the Kekkaijutsu. Mastering this requires three steps: accessing the state, maintaining the state, and finally summoning a landlord.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 248 *'Spatial Phasing' (波同, Same Wave): Tokine has also gained the ability to pass through foreign techniques, without disrupting the technique itself, from her grandmother. Though she could at first only enter Kekkai, Tokine has since mastered this skill to point where she can phase her entire body through virtually any surface contained within a spirit realm (including Shinkai, which are spirit worlds themselves).Kekkaishi anime, Episode 52 *'Utsusemi' (空身, Empty Handed): a high level technique which allows a Kekkaishi to absorb the ability of another being, rendering attacks of the same type ineffective.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 326 Master-Level Techniques *'Shinkai' (真界'', True Boundary''): It is a technique to create a new world and consumes much more power than Zekkai. Tokimori Hazama stated that it's a technique close to the power of a god. Related Techniques *'Shikigami' (式神, Paper Mat): Paper dolls that obey the commands of the ability user applying power to them. Not exclusive to Kekkaishi. * Nenshi (念糸'', Sense Thread''): A technique that creates a flexible, thread-shaped Kekkai. It is used for binding, capturing, and torture by squeezing. The nenshi comes out from the palm of the user. The seal around the necks of Madarao and Hakubi, Yoshimori and Tokine's spirit familiars, are made of beads strung on a circle of nenshi. References Category:Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu